My last goodbye
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Yuna reflects back on her happy days


_It was a windy day that day, the day he came to Besaid. That was the best day of my life. The days that followed were nothing but happy, but little did I know, our happy days were numbered. We laughed, we were happy.... now I am alone. What I wouldn't give to have him back, if only things had gone different, if only I would've just given up on fighting Sin.....he'd still be here, and maybe I'd smile again. If only my love were here with me, maybe I wouldn't be doing......this._

Yuna flipped a few pages back in here diary, remembering everything they did together. She stopped on a page and skimmed through her writing. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she remembered.....August 14th...

_Flashback_

_I walked out of Besaid Temple, finally an official summoner of Yevon. I walked out of the doorway and closed my eyes, letting the sun warm my skin. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw...was him. Through the celebrating, joyous crowd, he was the only one I really saw. There was something about him, I knew he was different, I knew that he was there for a reason. I knew I loved him, and I didn't even know his name. The cheering crowd was chanting to see a summoning, so I stepped into the clearing and started to dance. I was scared when Valefore first showed up, but he instantly calmed me. After the summoningm I met up with Wakka, who introduced me to him, Tidus. And from then on, I knew I loved him._

_End Flashback_

She turned on the sphere recorder and started reading the page from her journal.

"..........I knew I loved him," she finnished. She looked into the recorder, weakly smiled and turned a few pages. She faintly laughed as she remembered that day, in Luca. The Blitzball tournament and their first encounter with Seymour.

_Flashback_

_I walked off the boat, right behind Tidus, watching him, watching the way his hair moved with the wind, the way he swung his arms when he walked and the way his face seemed to glow under the sun. As we approached a large crowd, I remember seeing a man with a handsome face....._

_End Flashback_

"Except that his handsome face turned ugly with the evil of his heart. But we didn't know this then," she spoke into the recorder.

_Flashback (continued)_

_Maester Seymour was his name, and his first look made me so nervous that I took a step back, finding myself against Tidus' body. He put his hands on my arms and I was instantly calmed. Later that day, the Blitzball tournament......I watched Tidus on the screen as I was held captive by the Al Bhed. The way he rescued me, when he held me against his chest. I could feel the beating of his heart, and I knew I was safe. I knew he would always be there and he would always protect me._

_---_

_He told me he was concerned about my saftey. He taught me how to whistle in case we got split up. I rememeber how he would always scream when he was frustrated, or angry...it helped him._

_End Flahback_

"Whenever I hear whistling, Ican't help but cry," Yuna said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Yuna turned the pahe and smiled.

"Macalania," she whispered.

_Flashback_

_I turned to see Tidus standing behind me, smiling, watching me in the water. He walked up behind me and we talked. Talked about Sin, about life, and....us. And when he kissed me.... my first kiss, the way he held me, the way he looked at me, the way he loved me._

_End Flashback_

"And the way I loved him back," Yuna started, "What I wouldn't give for just that day back."

She wiped a few stray tears from her face before continuing.

_Flashback_

_The fight with Seymour was hard, but worth it. I just wish I was able to send him then, and save the Guado. But we had to flee, to the Calm Lands._

_--_

_When everyone finally accepted what I already knew. Tidus was not of this world. I always believed him. I trusted him._

_End Flashback_

Yuna simply smiled to herself and flipped a few more pages.

"Mt. Gagazet," she started, "The Ronso, and Seymour again....." she trailed off.

_Flashback_

_At the top of the mountain, the final aeon was on everyone's minds, our final quest, the end of our journey, and the end of my life. After the fight with Seymour I heard Tidus and Rikku talking about me, trying to think of a way to save me, but there was no way for all of us to come out alive._

_End Flashback_

"Or so we thought," Yuna said into the recorder.

She fliped to the next page and said, "Zanarkand, our journey's end."

_Flashback_

_When Yunalesca told me there was no way to really defeat Sin with the final summoning, I knew we had to find a different way, a way to keep Spira safe forever. So, we fought and defeated Yunalesca, and started a new journey to destroy Sin once and for all. To sace Spira for eternity. Once we made our way back to the airship, we informed everyone in Spira to sing the Hymn of the Fayth to attract Sin, and they did. We defeated the outer cover of Sin, and started our decent into its depths. Now we needed to detroy Yu Yevon too make sure Sin would never come back. After finally sending Seymour, we came upon Braska, my father's, final aeon, Jecht. I wasn't sure if Tidus would be able to do it, I know I wouldn't if it was my father. But he had the strength to do it, we all did, but I wouldn't have if I knew then what I know now._

_End Flashback_

"Fighting Yu Yevon would be our final battle together. Auron and Tidus would be leaving us. I didn't want to do it, but I had come too far to back out," Yuna said.

She closed her eyes and wiped her cheeks.

_Flashback_

_The battle was over, Sin was over, Yevon's teachings were destroyed, and everyone was happy, even me. Until I started sending Sin, and Auron started leaving as well. I thought losing Auron was bad enough, and then Tidus started to fade. He accepted his fate, but I couldn't let him leave. I tried to hold him back, to feel him in my arms one last time. But I went right through him, he didn't feel a thing. I couldn't just let him go. I gathred all my strength and told him.. "I love you." He tried to hug me before he left, the last day of my life. The moment he jumped off the side of the airship, I died inside._

_End Flashback_

"And that's why I have to do this," Yuna said, pulling Tidus' sword out from a nearby drawer.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I love you Tidus."

She closed her eyes and slit her throat. With her last ounce of strength she said, "Goodbye," and fell to the ground.


End file.
